Jealousy Jumble
by Pink Toy Gun
Summary: Anastasia Steele, an English Literature student, a hopeless romantic, who also hopelessly in love with her own best friend, Jose Rodriguez. What if, on the road to get his love, she finds something in the way? Please comment and review to tell me what you think, I love you! Xx
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Reading too much classic romance doesn't really get you anywhere, well maybe it does, if getting me majoring english literature counts. But beside that? I'm still oh-so-hopeless about everything love-related.

Well okay, _not _everything, I love books, that's for sure, I love cooking, fortunately, or else it would be hell on earth since I have to cook everyday (Kate doesn't order pizza everyday), and most importantly I love most of people in my life.

First, I love my stepfather Ray, like, _so__ very much._ He's a wonderful person and he does his role as a father wonderfully. I don't know if it's even a good thing, but he made this whole not knowing who your real father is not as bad as it sounds.

Carla, my mom, however, is an OK for me, I mean, I love her and all, but she's just an OK, you know? I just hope this husband number something is finally the one for her.

Next, is Kate, my roommate. She's the exact opposite of me, pink blonde hair, perfect body, perfect personality, and on top of it all, she knows it. I still don't know how we could get along so well with all the differences but God, _we do._

And last but not least, is Jose. He's my bestest friend. He's handsome, tan, built, tall, you name it. And yeah, okay, I admit, I _kinda_ fall for him. And I also admit, in this case, 'kinda' is an understatement. I fall for him, hard.. _kinda_.  
I mean, it's really hard not to, we meet everyday since we go to the same university (he's taking photography but we meet a lot), _he's nice, and funny, and caring, and smart.. And I think I should stop._

Anyway, you know what sucks? Sucks is to know that all that nicey thingy he does to me, or how much he cares and stuff.. He does it all for the fact that he thinks of me as his younger sister, damn! _we're only a year apart for godssake!_

But do you know what even suckier than that? Jose just asked me to go on a triple date with him. Yeah him. What so sucks about that then? It sucks because he asked me to go on a triple date with him _AND HIS_ date. So it's gonna be him and this bitch Scarlett (even her name sounds intimidating), Kate and her date, Elliot, which she's been with for weeks (yup! For weeks! Kate who?), and lastly, _me_, oh and maybe this Sylvia Plath's book I'm currently rereading as my date.

* * *

"Aw, c'mon Ana! It's gonna be fun!"  
"Kate, no!" I cry, "Sorry, but I've seen enough of you and Elliot smacking each others' tongues ape crazy, so for a hundred time, no, I'm not going! And _plus_, I don't have a date, so you can't call it a triple date." I try to reason like I really don't care and not interested about tonight _when actually I'm just a lame ball of jealousy._  
"Actually Ana, Elliot's gonna bring his brother that is in town tonight, so technically, it's a triple date." Oh Kate..  
"Kate.. Aren't you tired of throwing me all this blind dates material because I kinda am.."  
"I'm _not_ setting you up Ana, at least not tonight! It's just happened that Elliot's brother is in town tonight and you have no date, so stop being a no man and come along tonight, _pleaseeeee_, besides.."

Everything comes out as a mumble and suddenly,

_Click_.

News flash, reading lots of books has it perks, it makes you smart.  
And I feel smart right now, I know just exactly just what to do.

I like Jose, and he's with that_ oh-so-perfect_ Scarlett.  
And me? I'm gonna come with this _oh-I-don't-even-care-if-he's-perfect-or-not... What's his name again?_

* * *

**_I really hope you guys will like it! This is my first fanfic, I'm not gonna ask you to be nice or anything but pretty please tell me what I need to make this fanfiction better! I love you! X_**


	2. Chapter 2: Bummer Night

_**Thank you everyone for your kind words! Here's chapter two!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Bummer Night**_

Remember when I tell you how I don't know how Kate and I could get along so well? Well now I know. For one, we have the same taste on what looks good and what's not. Though the difference? She is _actually_ going for the look while I'm just here clicking the like button on tumblr whenever I see what I like.

Number two, we borrow each others' stuffs. She borrows my books and I her clothes. Also her shoes. Her purses too. Some nights I thank God we're in the same size (though with her hot bod everything looks sexier when she's the one who wears it)

For example tonight I'm wearing Kate's dress. My goal is to keep it simple, as if I'm not trying too hard to impress Jose (when God, _I do_), I choose the plain fitting one, making my breast look just about an inch far from my neck (I exaggerated this), and it's backless. The point is, in the end I look anything _but_ keeping it simple. Anything including looking like I'm trying too hard. _Never mind_.

"Ana, Ana, Ana... An hour ago you told me all this bullshit about why you shouldn't come with us and now, _Wow_! Look at you!" Kate says this with her eyes so wide.

"Kate, stop, okay? Or else I'll chickened out and go back to my bedroom and change to my pajama."

"Okay, okay! Just so you know, you look uber HOT! C'mon then, Elliot is already outside"

* * *

After a quick session of tongue groping and cheesy words about how they miss each other so much Elliot's eye finally catches me.

"Hey Ana" Elliot smiles. Looking dandy and confident as ever. "Hey Elliot" I reply and we get in the car.

"Babe, where's your brother? I thought he's gonna come" Kate says. _Oh he better be here _or else I don't know, I'm not an eBook fan I'd hate to spend tonight reading through my phone screen while the rest of them busy with each other company.

"Yeah, yeah, 'f course babe, he's gonna catch with us later, you know how tight his schedules are." "Yeah, I know.. I can't believe we're actually about to meet your brother at last!" And they kiss again. _Yay_.

* * *

We're arrive in this nice restaurant and spot Jose _and_ his date immediately.

_Scarlett Jenkins_.

"Hey, Ana! You came!" Jose hugs me. "Wow, you look different"

"Yeah?" That's the only thing that comes out from my mouth from too much intake of breath

"_Yeah_." He smiles.

"Like.. _Weird_ different?"

"Like, _good_ different." He smiles really wide and lets out a nice warm chuckle, while I just bow my head down out of knowing that my face is so red right now I'm afraid some farmers would pick me up thinking I'm a tomato.

"Anyway Ana, this is Scarlett Jenkins, Scarlett, this is Anastasia Steele"

What a timing, Jose.

But damn,_ she's pretty_. Tall, skinny, yet curvy body with a wavy blonde hair, as if she just got back from Victoria's Secrets fashion show.

Why do models have to be so pretty and why is Jose a photographer?

"Hi Ana, Jose tells me _so much_ about you" _He should._

"Hey Scarlett, it's really nice to finally meet you" _No_.

God I'm so horrible.

"Hey Scarlett! Oh God you look HOT in that dress! I'm Kate! Jose never brought a date before! Oh anyway, this is Elliot, my boyfie.." Kate is all laugh and smile and the fact that she just used the word 'HOT' for _her_ when she just a second ago compliment _me_ the same thing makes me even HOTTER. And not in the hot way. Scarlett is hot in the hot way, I'm hot in the boiling hot way.

* * *

Basically we start to talk about stuff, mostly about _'Jose Kate and Ana friendship' _which makes me sort of proud because it dawned on me that I know so much about Jose more than this hot Scarlett is, and hopefully, ever will.

We were all laughing (and I staring at Jose laughing handsomely) when suddenly Elliot shouts, "Christian! Over here!" _Okay_ _who's Christian again?_

And then, there he is, Christian, which I guess by now could only be one thing, Elliot's brother.

"Hey, _Chris_" Elliot stands up and shake Christian's hand. Which is weird, I know that I have no experience with how siblings works since I'm the only child but I'm pretty sure they shaking hand is weird and look so.. _formal_.

"Seriously, Lelliot? I just got here and you already pissing me off. Stop calling me that." Wow okay, someone's just as boiling as I am.

"Chill out, dude. Anyway, this is my baby, Kate" "Kate this is Christian"

"Babe, I know who he is, I'm about to interview him next week, duh!" She laughs.

Wait.

_Kate, interview, next week, Christian.._

_Elliot's brother.. Elliot Grey's brother.._

Oh now I remember.

Christian.

Christian Grey.

As in _The_ Christian Grey.

I'm having a triple date with The Christian Grey.

"Good evening, Ms. Kavanaugh" _Oh c'mon, seriously? Last name?_

"And this is Jose, and his date Scarlett," Jose shakes his hand, and so is Scarlett, who somehow holds it a little longer.

"And this petite girl right here is Anastasia, Kate's roommate."

I was about to say something people say all the time, like_ 'hi' _or _'nice to meet you'_, because seriously, I can't wait to continue ogling over Jose who is looking so hot tonight (I was thinking about how envy I am with his shirt for hugging him tight) but then Christian looks at me, and for the first time I get to see his face clearly and wow,

His eyes are grey. Like, stormy grey.

_"Hi Anastasia"_

I was about to shake his hand when he suddenly sits.

Yup. Just like that, he sits, with my hand still awkwardly hanging in the air.

Okay, cool, whatever..

* * *

We order our dinner and talk some more, mostly Kate asking Christian about business stuff that I know nothing of. (By this point is now clear that this Christian really is The Christian Grey, the man that Kate has been talking about for months that I never paid attention to, for being_ 'success at such young age and looking hot at the same time'_ - Kate's words, not mine, though now I completely agree, he looks _'success' _with that suit and tie, just not as young.. Maybe it's because all of this formalities, I don't know).

I look at Scarlett rubbing Jose's hand in the table and I can't stop eating my food imagining it's her that I chew violently. I remember my plan immediately.

"That's _really_ cool, Christian" I say smiling batting my lashes. I look at Jose to see if he catches me try to flirt with Christian but nope, _nada_.

_Not yet, Ana._

"Your work, that's _really cool,_ you know? How old are you again? 31? 32? Such young age and you're already this far!" Christian stops chewing and Elliot lets out small laughs.

"Thank you for thinking I'm_ 'cool' _for my work, Anastasia." _God he's so uncool._

Maybe it's because he's hot. _Shut up brain!_

But then he says, "However, I'm not 31 nor 32, or else _I'll_ be the big brother instead of him."

Now that's embarrassing.

Elliot finally laughs real loud and I believe so is everyone would be doing now if they're not afraid of how Christian would react. _It's not my fault! he's 27 and dress in a suit plus a tie and talk like a rigid granddad! _

"He's only 27, Ana. That's okay though, he gets that a lot" and he continues laughing.

_Ugh, think, Ana, think._

"Sorry, you just look so much mature than 27, that's all,"

"which is good, anyway, I mean, _mature guy, o_h cmon!" I try to laugh but I end up cringing.

_God why is Christian making my easy-bitsy plan so hard?_ I just want Jose to be jealous when he sees me with another guy since that's what he makes me feel goddang it.

I look at Jose but he gives me a sympathetic smile instead. _Am I that desperate though? _Sympathetic smile! God! I'm trying to make you jealous here and all he is is giving me this 'nice effort, try again' look.

"I _agree_, Anastasia. Mature _is_ a good thing. However, being _immature_ is the exact opposite" he replies.

Okay.

Yeah, he's definitely not 31.

He's 50 something. A 50 something year old jerk.

And here comes silence, I'm tongue-tied. Part of me wants to stick to the plan, part of me wants to rip this guy in two, and another part of me wants to rip_ his shirt_ in two. _What the hell Ana!_

Finally someone breaks the silence

"Umm.. Anyone wants to join me and Elliot to a club?" _Thanks Kate._

"We're in!" That jerk Scarlett smiles so big. She said 'we' as if she and Jose are already married or something.

I just realize that at this point I'm sort of crying. Not like crying out loud sort of type, but more like watery-eyed, trembling mouth, hot ears one. Tonight is the exact definition of bummer. First Scarlett, then Christian and how my plan went backfire. Now Jose and Scarlett gonna go to a club and I don't know what they'll be doing there because man, I'm not gonna go. Na ah. I've had enough, it's like whatever now.

"Sorry guys I really have to pee,"

"If you guys wanna go now that's okay, though,"

"I'm really tired anyway, I'm just gonna take a cab home."

By some miracle I manage to say this without having a breakdown in front of them and then I go straight to the restroom not listening to their answer.

I cry silently there. Whatever, never mind.

_No_.

Somehow this is not something that I can say _'never mind' _to.

Somehow I _mind_ everything that happened tonight.

I _mind_ how Christian called me immature, even about how he didn't reply to my handshake.

Somehow I _mind_ it all _more_ than I mind about that jerk Scarlett. About her stroking Jose's hand while babbling about being a model for Jose's latest project.

I don't know,

I mean, I _love_ Jose. So maybe it's only because that Christian is just so intimidating when I'm just a bundle of self-doubt who wants Christian to like me so this plan would work perfectly, right?

_What a fool. _Who do I think I am? Katherine Kavanaugh? I can't even make my own best friend to like me why bother trying, even worse with Christian Grey.

Or

_Or_,

This is not a_ 'never mind' _case because _it's not._

_I cry because it matters._

His words, his actions, him.

_Oh no._

Suddenly someone calls from outside, _"Anastasia? You still in there?"_

That for sure wasn't Kate. _Kate has a girl voice._

* * *

_**What do you think guys? Who might it be? Jose? Christian? Please tell me what you think, reviewers are so very welcome!**_


End file.
